All Is Fair In Love And War
by Shoyikalover
Summary: Max thought her life was perfect. Perfect husband, perfect best friend, perfect house, perfect well- everything! Until her husband, Dylan, starts going out more and coming home late. Now Nudge and Ella drag Max out for a girls night out. But what happen when she hooked up with some guy? What will happen when that guy turns out to be her boss? Fax! Please read! First fan-fic! :)
1. This Is Why I Don't Go Out

**Authors Note**

**Oh my, god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm freaking out!**

**This is my first story that I put out for the public eye to see so, I'm so nervous! Ahh!**

**Will anyone like it? Will I end up not having any reviews? So many questions and only you can answer! So without further ado, please read my story, ****_All Is Fair In Love And War! _**

**Ok, so I was lying, there is one more ado, just want to tell you all the ages.**

**Fang and Iggy: 28**

**Max, Nudge and Dylan: 27**

**Ella and Ari: 26**

**Angel and Gazzy: 25**

** Yeah, so now you can read...**

_Mmm, so warm..._

I thought as I snuggle closer to the heat source.

Since when Dylan chest became so broad, I remember it to be smaller than this. I wonder if he been working out?

And his arms, they seem thicker than usual. Yeah, he's definitely working out.

But, I really don't mind, last night was different than usual. It was much more rough and hard, other than gentle and soft.

Don't get me wrong, I love the romantic, sweet, candle light dinner and sweet and gentle kisses, but sometimes, I really wouldn't mind if he rough me up a bit.

You know, doing things like grabbing my hair, pulling off my clothes and biting me here and there, etc.

Dylan never does that, except from tonight. Tonight felt different, as if he completely changed (in more places than one, if you know what I mean.)

It was full of passion and it was wild! Even I thou I don't really remember much, I did remember one thing, I slept like a baby last night!

It'd been a long time since I felt this good. Too long in fact.

I felt his hands tighten around me, pulling me close as if he never want to let me go -not as if I would mind.

I slowly open my eyes, thinking that I'll met blonde boy, instead, I met black hair with deep black onyx eyes. (**A.N. Fang sleeps with his eyes half open. It's not strange. It happens to me sometimes.)**

I nearly scream but decide not to.

There must a good reason, or a bad one, to why I'm hear. I'm smarter than this, maybe I'm here by mistake... But kind of mistake?

Oh my god, don't tell me I cheated on Dylan! Oh my god, this is a first, and a low. Never had this ever happen before.

Maybe I can just sneak right out and pretend like this never have never happen.

Silently, I shifted my body so that I can wiggle right out of his sexy, strong arms... Uhm, forget that last part.

I continue to wiggle, but instead of freeing myself, he tighten his grip around me. Well that fail.

What am I going to do? I can't stay here forever! I have a husband I need to go home to... Oh no, I just realize something, we are both naked! With legs tangle up with each other!

_Breath, breath Max. Breath... Yes, just like that... In and out, in and out... Calm yourself. Freaking is not going to help._

Ok, I guess I just scream then. I open my mouth and scream.

_"Ahhh...!"_

I watch as he jumped up in the bed and starts to look around, before his eyes land on me, "What's the matter? Your not hurt are you? I did went a little hard on you last night."

"Uhm, no..." Is what I was trying to say, but it end out coming out rough and scratchy.

He seem to relax abit but still seem worried. "Is your throat sore?"

I nodded.

He grabbed my chin and pulled it close, "Go ahhh~"

"Ahh~" Why am I acting so obedient? This not like me.

He looked in my mouth and shake it a bit. "More."

"Ahh~" Oh my, God, this is embarrassing. My mouth most likely stinks and I'm completely naked. What a great way to start off my morning.

He looked around my mouth for a few seconds before tapping on my chin twice so I can close it. "It not bad, just a bit red."

"That's good," I said, not knowing what else to say.

He hopped out of bed -in all his naked glory- and went to the bathroom.

I took this the time he was gone to look around the room. The room was a mess. A big empty bottle of Gin was next to me, my panty and bra was on the bed head, and my red dress on the floor. His black shirt at the door, pants on ground and his underwear on the edge of the bed.

That's when everything starts to come back to me now, Nudge and Ella inviting me, me refusing, just that later that night, I end up agreeing to go. Me meeting the guy and going back to his place...

Everything came rushing back to me.

"Back," I jumped slightly at his sudden appearance, with a DayQuil in his hand.

He sat at the edge of the bed started to pour out the orange liquid into the small cup. "Drink," he ordered, "You don't seem drunk or hangover so drinking this will get rid of that sore throat."

"Thanks," I mumbled, swallowing the whole thing in one gulp and putting it on the nightstand next to me

He nodded his head before putting on his boxers walk back into the bathroom.

Not a man of many words, I see.

I turn around and grab my bra and panties -these are so not panties, these are thongs!- and hopped out of his dark blue bed. I stood there for a while, not knowing what my next move should be... I'm gonna ask him his name...

I came in this house and had sex and yet, I don't even remember his name. This is kinda sad.

"Hey," I said, walking into his bathroom.

He looked up at me from the bottom cover board "Yeah?"

"Uhm, what's your name?"

His widen abit before it was back to it regular size, "You forgot?"

I nodded. What's wrong with me!?

"You scream my name so many times and so loud too..."

"...Fang."

A small smile played on his face, "Here." He hand me a toothbrush. "You can go brush your teeth, I already did... I going to go make some coffee. What do you like?"

"Do you have Cappuccino?" I asked, since it's one of my favorites.

He nodded before walking off.

I looked up at the minor and saw that my makeup was messy and my face looked new, fresh. Stress-free.

My face didn't look how I was feeling at all.

God, help me!

**Authors Note**

** So what do you think? I mean, this is my first story so I'm hoping someone will review and tell me how it was. Even if it's to tell me that I need improving, I just want you to review.**

** And I'm not asking for much but you guys don't review, I going to take that as to stop. So please review!**

**I just need one reviewi and I'll continue my story! :)**

**Oh my God, I'm so nervous! Ahhh! \\./ :D**

**Anyways, thank you for reading!**

**And someone tell me what R&amp;R means? I have no clue. I think it means reading and reviewing but I'm not sure...**

** Anyways, press that button down there will ya!**


	2. Freakum Dress

**Authors Note**

**I'm so happy!**

**So many reviewies! All telling me that my story is good and I should continue. I was so happy! Nothing can make me sad!**

**I'm sky high and I'm never coming down!**

**Okay, so this story is not gonna always be in Max's PoV. I'll change it around here and there, but it'll be mostly in Max's.**

**Also, I realize that I forgot to do the disclaimer, well here I go.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Maximum Ride. I only own this story.**

**Now you may read!**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_ Max's PoV_**

**_ A day before..._**

_"Please Max?"_

"No," I stand my ground.

"Come on, Max. Tell us when was the last time you got some?" Nudge asked.

Its been awhile, but there is not way I'm telling her that. "I told you,'When I'm married, I don't wanna go to parties.'"

"Yeah, but I'm engage. Let's go out and enjoy my single life before I get married and become a house wife like you," Ella countered.

"I'm not a housewife. Nudge got me an interview with her company, and all I need todo is nail it on monday."

"Yeah, Nudge told me. It's the same company James work at. You'll get to met him."

"Finally," I sighed. "I heard about this James guy for so long and didn't even get to met him once. You don't even show me picture of him."

I thought this was strange thou. I mean, Ella is always saying how he is perfect and she loves him so much, but didn't even tell me how he looked. Something's up, and I'm going to find out what it is.

"Yeah, but you need to come to the party Max. Please?"

"Yeah, please Max?" They both starting to beg.

"Mmm... I'll think about," I said.

"Yeah, whatever. You always say that," I heard Ella mumbled.

"Max, you need to go out. Dylan been acting out recently, you need to put him in his place!"

Nudge is right. Dylan been going out a lot recently and calling them his 'guys night out,' and always say he's coming home at 12 but end come home at 3, not picking up his phone when I called and stink of vodka and cologne.

"I trust him," I said.

"You trust him too much," Ella said. Her phone vibrate and she took it out and read the text. "Oh, sorry, Max. I'm need to go, I going to go meet my hubby. I talk to you guys soon."

"Bye."

"Later."

I watch as her long, black hair swing from left to right, and was walking with a little pep in her step, making her seem as if was bouncing, as she walked out the room. She must be in good mood if she's walking like that.

"Guess its just you and me now," I said, turning towards Nudge.

"Yeah, I need to explain the reason you have a freakum-dress in your closet."

_Great! Thanks a lot Beyoncé..._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_9:23pm_

I was in bed, channel surfing through a bunch of shows. All I saw was alot of repeats.

You think on a Saturday night, they would show something new... Whatever, I'll just watch Disney. Oh, Jessie is on. I love that Zuri girl!

"Sweetie, I'm going out tonight. Don't wait up," Dylan said, putting on his shoes.

"Where you going?" I asked, sitting up in bed.

"Out with the guys."

"You've been 'out the guys' a lot lately," I pout.

He chuckled and came closer to me, "Alright then, I'll devote tomorrow to you. Chocolate strawberries, rose petals and candle lit bath. How does that sound?"

"Mmm... Okay," Even thou I said that, I wasn't really thinking about him. A plan was already forming in my mind.

"Okay then, later," Dylan kissed my cheek, got up and leave.

_He's been acting up a lot lately, but he won't be the only one tonight._

I listen to the door and then wait a few minutes, before pulling out my phone and called Nugde.

"Hey Nudge," I said, hoping that she isn't there yet.

_"Hey, what is it?"_

"Can still I come to-"

_"Be there in 10 minutes," _I didn't even get to finish my sentence before Nudge cut me off and ended up.

...

_ 12minutes later..._

I was sitting on the stairs, playing Sims Freeplay on my phone, when I heard a pounding on the door.

When I open up, Nudge and Ella ran in and drag me upstairs.

"Can't believe you, Max! What do you take this thing for?" Nudge said, as she continue to squeeze my hand.

"Yeah, calling at the last minute like that!" Ella kept pushing my back to make me move faster.

_ Let the torture begin..._

_..._

"Stunning..." Nudge breathed.

"Of course she is, we made her," Ella agreed.

I so wish I could argue with them, but I do look beautiful. I never thought I'll see myself look so good before. Not even my wedding day compare to how I look now.

I look in the mirror and see beautiful woman in a red, short and backless, 'freakum' dress and a light amount of makeup on. She had a black purse and black pumps. Her brown and blonde hair was curled to perfection. She is gorgeous!

Well, I better be! They plucked my brow and curled my hair, which nearly burn me, and now one out of my 3 rooms is foggy!

"Anyways, we must get going! We past fashionably late!" Nudge grabed both Ella and her purse and we head out the room.

We walk down stairs and stop at the mirror on the wall, when I remember something.

"Stop, I ain't ready yet," I stood there and pull off my ring off my finger and place it on the table in front of the mirror. No one needs to know. I was about to walk off when my kept coming into my eye. "Stop, let me fix my hair."

I took this time to pull my hair behind ear and give myself one good look,.

I grab my keys and turn towards my girls, "I think I'm ready."

"Yes ma'am."

"Better hurry up!"

I've locked up in this house way too long. Time me to go out, because -once again- Dylan is out doing wrong.

"Did you leave the note on the bed?" Ella asked.

"Yup!" I answered.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**Authors Note**

**So I decided that I'll spilt this chapter into 2 because it took too long and the chapter was too long...**

** So you'll get the other half when I'm finish with it.**

**Thank you so much for your support and keep telling me how good of a job I'm doing because, let's be honest, who doesn't like to be told they are doing a good job! Even the most modest/closed off person likes, even if it's just a bit, the feeling of getting a pat on the head or praised, or being hug!**

** But seriously, tell me how I'm doing. Like it? Hate it? Confusing you?**

**I tend to confuse people a lot!**

**And what do you think of Max? So far.**

**And by the way, Dylan is cheating on Max, like you guys don't already know, but with who is the biggest mystery! It would shock people, animals, trees, dogs and cats, even Stan from Dog with a Blog, everywhere! Guess you are going to have to find out.**

** So on a completely unrelated note, how was your day today?**

**Mine was good cause I get to take my nap!**

**And since I found out what R&amp;R means, I want you to do exactly that! Review on this chapter and read the next! Review and read or read and review, sounds more catchier! So...**

** R&amp;R**


	3. Freakum Dress, Part 2

**Sorry to offend anyone who read my story, this story to entertain, not to offend!**

**Welcome to Chapter 3 of All Is Fair In Love And War**

_2 bottles__ of White Rum Later..._

I was on the dance floor, dancing to some song I can't even remember the name to. The dance was hot and stuffy, and it stink, I was tripping over my good damn pumps.

I wasn't drunk, I knew that much, but I was still tipsy. I was giggling over dumb stuff, and was bit shaky.

But Ella was past drunk! She laugh and giggle at any and everything. She stumbling and was all over the place, eventually, Nudge and I had to put her back in the car, to wait it out.

"Don't you think it's a bad idea to leave Ella in the car all by herself?" As we walked back to the club, I was starting to worry about Ella's safety.

What if she pukes? What if she gets raped? She's drunk, so she'll let anyone in.

"Don't worry about Ella," Nudge answered trying to reassure me. Out of every one, Nudge was the only sober one. She said she was driving tonight and didn't want to wake up 5 months later in an hospital. "This is not the first time this happen."

"This happen before?" I was starting to sober up.

"Yeah, the first time it happen, I was just as worried as you are. So I went back and she was gone. Later that night, I was think how I'm going about how to break the news to you and that's when she text me, saying that she's with James. So the next three times it happen, I ask James if she was OK, when we were at work, but he said that he haven't seen Ella for a while now."

Now I was really starting to worry, "Then we should just go back then."

"No," Nudge mumbled, "I don't think she would like that."

I stopped walking, "Why wouldn't she?"

"Max," Nudge stop walking and turn around to look me in the eye, "I think that maybe, Ella is cheating on James."

My Ella? No way. Ella was always the sweet and innocent one, out of our merry group of four. Everyone liked her. Except Angel, for some reason, she never trust Ella because of the day she was born. June the 13, the sign of Gemini.

Now Nudge is telling me that Ella could be cheating. That Angel could be right all those times ago when we told her that 'Ella could never be evil, she couldn't even hurt a fly.' No, I don't believe that!

Awkward silent -as silent as it can get when loud music playing and people are talking- surround us, until the vibration of my phone broke it.

I fumble with my purse and hurriedly took it. It was Dylan.

"Hello," I said, putting the phone at my ears.

"Max! Where are you?" Dylan was practical screaming in my ear.

"Didn't you see the note?" I yelled back.

"Yeah, I did! Come home, now!" He sounded angry. Services him right! Making me wait for him alone at home!

"What!? I can't hear you!" Like hell I can't, I can hear him loud and clear, but I wasn't done making him suffer yet.

I glance up and saw Nudge smiling at me with her eye-brow raised, as if to say, 'What have gotten into you?'

I shrugged and grin like a maniac as I let Dylan continue to yell.

I looked at Nudge who was wearing a black dress and green purse and match heels, and all the colors from the light in the club make her mocha color have different shades of colors.

"MAX!" The scream made me realize that I left Dylan on the phone.

"Sorry Dylan. My favorite song is playing," Next lie. "I'm not taking not more calls! Bye!"

As I was about to end up, I heard him say "Don't you love me anymore?"

Stopped dead in my thoughts, it was the same thing I said to him before. I can't believe he would use that against me!

"Its not that I don't love you, honey, it's just that I'm party, and I can't text you with a drink in my hands." I said the same thing he said to me before and hanged up.

"Drinking, dancing, lying, hanging up on her husband. Who knows what your gonna do next... Who are you, Maximum Ride?" Nudge said, staring at me with amazement.

"Tonight, I'll be a naughty girl!" I answered, with sparkles in my eyes.

I don't know what have gotten into me but I don't want it to get out. Its been along time since I felt this way, so alive, so free. As if you were flying, and if I am flying, I don't want to come to Earth anytime soon!

"Oh, my god, how long have you been hiding her? I'm not sure how what to do, if I should shake you or enjoy this moment."

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes, "Let's go back inside."

...

_Why am I even here? Should of just went back into the car with Ella, _I thought to myself. After Nudge left me to sit by myself at the bar, and talk to some guy, I had nothing to do, than to drown myself in a blue bottle of Gin._ Yeah, some friend..._

_There is not a person in this room who would wants to talk to-_

_"What a pretty girl like you doing here by yourself?"_ I heard someone ask.

"Uh? Talking to me?" When I looked up, I saw cute girl looking at me.

"Uhm, duh, or else I wouldn't be looking at you," she stated. Young, probably just leave high school, so around, 18 or 19.

_Really? I said person and they give me a high school girl... Great..._

"I'm just drowning myself with Gin," I answered her first question, and taking up my quarter full bottle, and shaking it.

"So how about you put down that bottle and let me give you some attention you deserve?"

_Wow! She doesn't beat around the bush! Didn't even ask for my name!_

_"Sorry, but she's with me," _A deep, sexy voice answered, before I could, and put his hand on my shoulder, sending chills down my back._  
_

My first instincts was to slap his hand away, but then, I saw it, and they look so big and strong, I thought, _His hand can stay, not like he's gonna kill me._

"Oh really? What's her name?" The girl question.

She doesn't even know my name.

"Don't know, but I'm going to find out," the guy retort.

"Fine, let her pick," the girl turn to me, "So, who do you pick?"

Well, I'm not lesbian, so I'm gonna have to pick the guy. "Sorry, but I pick the guy."

"Really? Are you sure? I mean, your married right? And I'm guessing that he's cheating and you want to teach him a lesson?"

"How do you know?" I was shock by how much she knows, and I hadn't even said anything like that.

"Part of your ring finger is less tanner the other," she shrugged, as if I was so natural, and hopped off the stool and put her hand on my leg. "Well, I can't really force you to date me but, tell me if you change your mind." She left me and the guy, with a wink.

_Why am I even here? It's not like I'm ever gonna meet a guy who's hotter than Dylan. I mean, not one guy is hotter-_ oh. My. God. _Help me!_

When I turn around, I beast my eye to see the most hottest guy I ever saw! _There is no way Dylan can compare to him!_

This guy's eyes are so dark, they seem black. His black hair just look so light and silky, your almost tempted to touch; and the lights seem to make his features stand out more, giving him a mysterious look.

I mean, Dylan is hot too. He's like a god, a god of light. Open, honest, kind heart, and with his dark blonde hair and tan skin, he's like the boy version of me.

But this guy... This guy is the god of darkness. Secretive and close off, like if you wanted to get close to him but he keep pushing you away.

"So your married, uh?" The guy said, sitting on the other side of me.

"And I guess your not here for small talk, uh?" I retort back.

He smirked, "Smart girl... What's your name?"

"Max, and yours?"

"Fang."

"What kind of name is that?" I blurred out before I even had the chance to think.

"I can tell you," he lean in closer and looked right into my eyes. "But it would be better if I show you."

I looked into his deep, black eyes, unable to look away. Fang's eyes was pulling me in, hypnotizing me. Then suddenly, Dylan popped up.

"Sorry, I'm not planning to cheat on my husband tonight." I was looking anywhere but him.

"I guess your right. I mean, your probably just a good girl," he said, leaning back.

"Excuse me?" Did he really just called me a good girl? Me? The Maximum Ride? Well, technically, its Maximum Ride Gunther-Hagen, but it doesn't really has that ring to it. (Funny how you have a ring on it but not a ring to it.)

"I bet you never even did a single bad thing in your life. Get all A's, follow all the rules... And its pass 12 o'clock, you know. Shouldn't you be going home to your husband and snuggle up? You'll get tired if you don't," He continue to tease me.

"I'm can be bad." I crossed my arm, but I couldn't cross my legs because, my dress was so short, if I did, it'd ride up and show my panties -if you call thongs panties.

"Prove it... Is sex and love the same thing?" he asked, and that smirk of his is start to get on my nerves.

"It's the same. If you truly love someone, the sex would be better with that person, than with any other person."

Fang smiled, his bright, white teeth showing -with would of made most girl putty in his hands, but not this girl! I'm grown.

"Such a naïve answer. Your a kid!"

"I am not! I'm 28."

"Fine, show me. Proof to me that your not some grown kid," leaned back in on me, but this time, I was avoiding his gaze.

"How?" I asked.

Fang didn't say anything, instead, he grab my chin and pull me closer to his face, as he try to look into my eyes.

"Have a guy ever teach you differences between sex and love?"

I didn't answer. I don't even know what the question mean! I only dated 2 guys, one was because he kissed me -long story- and the other guy is Dylan. How am I suppose to answer the question when I only had sex with only one guy.

"How many guys have had sex with?"

"One," I answered quietly.

"Mmm... Look me in my eyes Max."

Slowly, I move my eyes to look at his, and again, it was almost like I was sucked in.

My heart was beating like a drum, for once, was happy for the loud music. Fang is starting to make feel strange, like a different feeling wasn't use to.

"Let me show you how a man treat a woman in the bed," he whispered, leaning in, so close, I can feel our lip brushing against each other. "One night, with no strings attach... Let me take you to my place and show you what sex is."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_After I text Nudge that I left the club, and I also notice that I got like 73 miss calls and 47 texts from Dylan._

_And Fang was right, sex is completely different from love. And Fang prove that last night, when he didn't went easy on me, even I asked him to slow down._

_I am not gonna lie to you, last night was one of the best life of my life! The touch, the kisses, the feel, they were all so amazing!_

_and it was because of that stupid song..._

_Freakum dress!_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Authors Note**_

** heeeeyyy... So, how's life? ... Oh, mines? It's been okay, with all these up down, I don't know if I should call it crappy or happy...**

**Anyways, I'm so sorry I didn't updated sooner! I tried, but a lot of shit been happening and it hard to find time, with school and stuff.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can, but if you guys review, I can would go faster! More you guys review, the more I update.**

**The review button, is just screaming to be pressed.**


	4. What is he doing here?

_**Sorry if my story offend anyone, my story is made to entertain, not to offend, so I apologize in advance. I don't want anyone reviewing after, and saying that they don't like my story or coming to me afterwards going, 'Who's the funny one now?' None of that. I'm a bitch, so lets not start this shit, OK? I mean, if we were getting rob and the guy has a gun, I am running and leaving your ass. There is no point for both of us getting fucked up. So lets not do this and I'm warning you, you may get uncomfortable, OK? Enjoy!**_

_**and... jk(just kidding) not really but still.**_

**Welcome to Chapter 4 of All Is Fair In Love And War**

_We both sat in uncomfortable silence._

Both me and Fang sat in his car at Nudge's apartment building's parking lot.

What do you say to a guy who you just had sex with? I'm not use to hooking up with different, random guys. Thats just not me...

Guess he was right, I'm a good girl and you know what, I feel safe this way. Should've just went home and snuggle up next Dylan.

And all that confidence and strength I had last night where is that, huh? Where is my 'flying the air, happiness,' huh?

"Thanks," I said, looking over at the apartment building. It was big, wide, brownish-peach building with only 3 floors and too many apartments. Nudge was on the second floor, which I never understand. I mean, you would of have to worry about both making too much noise for downstairs and upstairs making too much noise. Too much worrying.

Fang nodded his head and unlock the door, and even though I was trying my best not look at him, he was making it hard wearing that shirt.

My eyes fixed on his biceps. Perfect, not too big to shout professional weight lifter but enough to let me know that he worked out.

The rest of his body was equally sculpted to perfection. The outlines of his muscled thighs and calves were visible through the denim, and I could see the ripple of his abs beneath his fine dark blue cotton tee.

What does he do for a living? Involve in gang or something?

He had to get that house somehow. It was a bigger, whiter version of my house and you don't get house like that for a cheap prize.

"Hey! Are you gonna get out or you're gonna stay here and continue to stare at me?" Fang said, barely glancing at me.

Angry, I point down to his shirt and ask,"Do you want this back?"

It was the same button-up shirt he was wearing last night, but with only 3 buttons. I was taking too long to take off the buttons and Fang got patience and just rip shirt open. I force a blush down as remember what happen last night. I was also wearing his boxers.

"Na, keep it. No strings attach remember?" He gave me a one look over and continue to stare at the window.

Fang is really starting to rub me the wrong way.

Irritated by the way he is acting, I open the door and slam it shut. As I walk, barefooted -because there was no way I was going to walk around in heels- toward the building, I can feel Fang's glare bore into my back, probable mad that I slam his car door.

Like I'm going to turn around and apologize to him. Yeah, just not me.

When I reach Nudge's door, I open it and I hardly have time to put my stuff down before I felt 2 hands wrapped around me.

"God Max, you had me worried sick. You made me feel like I was a mom worrying about their child. Who would've think that_ I_ would be worry about if _you_, of all people? Usually its the other way around."

"Maybe if you hadn't left me, we wouldn't be in this mess," I said, mad that she even left in the first place.

Nudge let go of me and step to the side to look at me, "Are you saying this my fault?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"How is this my fault that you went out and slept with some stranger? Here I am, at home, worrying about you. And here is your self centered-ass come saying that it my fault? Its all my fault! 'Yea Nudge it's all your fault!' Max is just like her sister! Left me alone at a club and text me that you left and go cheat on their husband! I can't believe that ..."

After a while, I got tired of listening and when to put my stuff away.

Nudge doesn't rant as much as she use to, only when she is mad, excited or super happy.

"Oh really now, I'm just like Ella? I'm not the one who leave me all alone with a bottle of Gin!"

"I left because I was hoping you were going to mix and mingle a bit. To dead honest, the guy was _super_ boring!"

"Then why didn't you came back?"

"I did, but you already disappeared."

"Oh..." I ran out things to yell at her with, now I'm just standing, thinking of something at her for.

_I can't lose to Nudge!_

"Why are you mad at me? Your suppose to thank me," Nudge said in a softer, sadder, gentler tone.

"Thank you for what?" Now I'm just confuse, what can I possible thanking her for?

"For making you have a fun night. I know that you enjoy what happen between you and that guy. Your glowing and sparkling. No bags under your eye, there is a hickey on your neck."

"Wait, what? Where?" I panicked.

_There was a hickey on my neck? Since when? And I haven't notice it? Why did Fang even put it there? He knows I'm married!_

"And I bet you didn't even wear a condom too, uh?"

I swan my memory only to find out that she was right.

"Damn it! What am I gonna do Nudge? I have a kid with black hair and eyes. What am I gonna tell Dylan? 'Don't worry. even though the baby has black hair and eyes, doesn't mean it's not yours. although you have sea-green eyes and I have chocolate brown. And lets not forget we both have blonde hair.'"

I felt like Nudge after saying all that.

"Stop freaking out," Nudge rolled her eyes. "I have after sex-pills and Foundation."

I watch Nudge with calculating eyes.

She seem more calm and relax, which is the complete opposite of talkative and worry-some Nudge I know.

"Why are you calm?"

Nudge sigh as she put orange juice in a cup, "Remember those times when I said I slept my ex?"

I nod, "He was dating Ella at the time."

"Yeah, he was cheating on Ella with me. But I felt guilty and broke it off with him. A month later, Ella cut it off with him and her reason... 'He forgot to take out the trash.'"

It didn't really take a genius to realize that Nudge was mad. I remember the time, if Angel wasn't there at the time, who know what would of happen to Ella.

I never heard the story of what happen until now, but Nudge hadn't date anyone since then.

"Anyways, what I was trying to say is that, this happen to me before so thats why I'm so calm right now."

"Are you ok Nudge?" I ask.

"Yea, don't take the pills yet, eat something first and go take a shower so I can put the foundation on. And pass me my stress balls Angel gave me."

I gave her her 3 little silver balls that you roll in your hand and makes you relax, and since it 'Doctor' Angel gave it to her, she use it almost everyday.

-The Next Day-

Its 8:26 and I was in my 2013 red camry, and was ready to go to the interview. I was in my blue dress pants and jacket and my shirt was white with my black wedge.

I close my eyes.

Yesterday, Dylan didn't come home. No notes, texts or calls. No nothing. Just that the place was just more cleaner. And when I try calling, I end up with voicemail. I'm gonna kill that son of bitch out the next time I see him!

_I wonder why Angel haven't offer me any sliver balls yet..?_

By time I reach the building, anything that was bothering me was completely gone, and only thing on my mind was getting that job.

I reach inside and saw Nudge waiting on me.

"Max, lets go. Their almost done!"

She rush my ass into the elevator and press the last floor in the building.

"Done with what?"

"The bosses have been interviewing people all morning and your the last person they are going to interview. But don't worry, they'd been pressuring me about you being good, so that means that the others suck."

I nodded, preparing myself and going over all what I'm going say.

_...I was working for 6 1/2 years, before I got fired for punching a client in their face for insulting another worker..._

As I walked out the elevator, this girl came out the room right across from us, swinging her hips and stop me.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you," Confidence was just oozing from her pours. "I had sex with the black hair guy 3 times and I have his number. There is no way I'm not getting this job. So I'll save you the embarrassment right now and tell you to turn around."

She swing her hips right into the elevator.

_Nice ego you have their, sweetie,_ I scuffed and part of me laugh. _If only Fang was the interviewers.__  
_

Nudge shake her head and open the door for me.

Ever wonder that there is a room somewhere in the universe called _'Fate' _and they sit down and talk about what they can do to fuck with people's life?

No?

Well, maybe this will change your mind.

When I look at the inquirers, the first one I didn't know. He had strawberry-blonde hair and ice-blue eyes.

The next person is a person I recognize instantly. From his black hair to his builded but lean body, he could probably charm the panties off my great grandma.

And who would've thought he look so god damn good in suit? Not me, but he mange to pull it off.

_What is he doing here? He can't be one of the owners, he could never be this smart! if that lady I met along time ago had taught me anything is that men can't be hot and smart at the same time! It's just not natural! Only women are that great. All those movies/books like _50 Shades of Gray_ are just what we want our life to be like._

Yet, here he is, staring right me. Looking smart and sophisticated, that I _almost_ believe it for a second. _Almost._

"This is the last person right?" Blondy asked.

"Yes. This is who I was telling you about." Nudge step to the side and point to my left, "Thats James, Ella's husband."

I nodded and shake his hand.

"And this is Mister-"

"Fang," I blurred out, without thinking.

Now Nudge staring at me like I'm crazy and James is looking at me as if he was wondering how I know his name.

_Because we sex..._

"No, Venom," Nudge said slowly, as if she was talking to a crazy person. Which she probably is.

"Second guess."

"Yeah, ok. Anyways, I'm going back to work. I'm going back to work. I'm very needed at the tech area."

She left.

Ever since Nudge have found out her talent for technology, she start studying and it turns out that she a prodigy. And now she's the tech leader.

"Shall we being?" James smiled and we sat down.

The interview was smooth. Fang didn't ask or say anything, and I did not said anything to him. But thing that made me nervous was that why was he staring at me?

_Do you have nothing better to do than to look at me?_

"You got the job." James said, shaking my hands.

"Thank you," I smiled back.

"Can you start tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course."

I'm so happy that I finilay got something to do that doesn't deal with cleaning my stupid house. Sure I'm a wife and wife's clean and have babies, but I don't like to clean and its not like Dylan is having sex with me so I can have kids.

I was at the elevator when James stopped me.

"Where do you know Ella from?"

"Oh," I forgott that James is married to Ella. "I'm her sister."

"So you know where she been this past week?"

"What do you mean where she have been this past week?"

"I haven't seen her all week. I thought that maybe she is with you or at her grandparents."

"Well, I saw her yesterday and she said and quote 'I have to go! My hubby is here!' And later that night, we went out."

He stop and thought for a while.

_Why is Ella avoiding James? They're gonna get married so I don't get it..._

_Unless... No, I know Ella. I had her in my hands since she was 5 months. She wouldn't use a person like that. Not my Ella._

"Was she with you the whole time?"

"No," I explain what happen last, minus the part about having sex with Fang.

"Ok, can I see your phone?" he asked.

"Sure."

I unlocked my phone before I gave it to him, and he proceed to tap away. Next I herd a ring. Then he gave it back to me.

"Now you have my phone number. We should talk sometimes, since your Ella's sister and all and I'm going to need your blessing for the wedding. And for now on, call me Iggy."

"Ok then, goodbye." I stepped off into the elevator and Iggy waved me good bye.

I sighed.

_Is this really my life now?_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**I'm back! Yeah, I know. It's been a month but I had to deal with some things... So don't just think I left because I didn't feel like it.**

**I do try hard to review early!**

**I realize that I didn't tell you where Max is gonna work. She is working at magazine company, but this company deals with alot of other stuff too.**

**And the name of the company... Itex!**

**Yeah I know, so original!**

**Also planing on changing the rating from T to M! Cause I'm scared that they might kick my story off.**

**Also, no secret character! I cross that character out!**

**And if you guys have any questions, please put it in the review.**

**And speaking of reviews, since it school time, I'm not gonna update unless I get 45 reviews! **

**Anyways, I love you guys, review, and I really wish you guys would write alot of stuff!**

**~R&amp;R**


	5. What?

**_My story was meant to entertain and not to offend. Please do not my story to be offensive, because I was not trying to my readers and I'll love you even more if you review thou!_**

**Welcome to Chapter 3 of All Is Fair In Love and War**

**0.$.0**

_I'm so tried..._

Even though it's only 5:37, and I didn't do much besides setting up my desk and walk around the building. But there was a lot of rooms and floors, and honestly, I don't even remember where _my_ room is at.

As soon as I enter this house, I'm going to take a long soak with scented candle.

_Maybe I should add roses petals..._

I open my door and when straight into my room and drop my things. I was going into the bathroom to set my bath.

When I open the door, fog pour out with the sweet smell of roses. Once the fog cleared, I see Dylan, in nothing but pants and wearing awkward smile, standing next to a tray of -my favorite- chocolate chips cookies. Candles were lit and put into tiny bowl of water.

I ignored him and walked my way over towards the bath, and took off my jacket and began to take my shirt.

I looked over at Dylan, who smiled softly.

"Well?" I asked, staring at him.

He walked over and took me by the hands."Honey, Max, I know it seems as if I haven't been paying any attention to you and I get it that you got mad. But sweetie, I love you. I always had and I always will. No matter what." Dylan paused and turn to take up my ring, that I didn't put back on, and slip it back on my ring finger. " This ring shows that I care and love you and nothing will change that. And I don't ever want to see it off your finger again!"

I smiled, "That's really sweet, but can you please leave so I can take a bath."

"But-but I though-"

"But you thought what? That we are gonna take a bath together? You better believe that we are not!"

Dylan narrowed his eye. "You had sex and cheated on me, didn't you?"

"Such accusation!" I gasped, putting my hands to my cheat.

"Stop lying Max, you look like a fucking full moon."

"I'm flabbergasted!"

"You always use big words when your lying to me!"

It was true. When we meet, he really understand big words or quotes and always get confuse as to what we were talking about. so ever since then, when I'm lying to him, I always speak like I'm high up or some wise man."

"I'm applauded Dylan! I'm really am. Second Thessalonians 2:11, someone in the Bible had said, 'These lies deceived me!'"

"Wha- what Max? What the fuck did you just said?"

_He's asking me and I don't even know what I just said. I just remember something my mom had said to me once._

"Max, stop fucking lying to me!" Dylan sound desperate, confuse, angry and sad all at the same time.

That's when I snapped. I don't know what happen but something in me just broke. I don't know if its because I cheated, or because he been going out a lot, or what, but I finally lost it.

"OK, yea I cheated. I did cheated! Happy? Are you happy now that I admit it? Are you satisfied? Look, look! I even got a hickey," I grab a rag and frantically start rubbing it.

"Max, I can't fucking believe you!"

"O, don't give me that shit! You been cheating on me for 2 fucking months and I cheated on you for 1 night and your getting mad?"

He stared at me, which I swear was a look disgusted, and I use that to make an advance.

"And you know what else?" I rub small circles on his chest and made my voice quiet and seductive, just like I see Angel do many times before."I enjoyed it."

Dylan eyes were round as plates, and I was pretty sure I was grinning like a fool. Like I just got a big plate of chocolate chip cookies, fresh out the oven.

"And just like you said, I'm glowing like full moon."

I'm being a bitch. I know. But can't help it! Dylan was playing that innocent card and something in me, like I said before, broke.

...And this time, I'm not sure how to fix it.

"Fine! I hope you enjoy yourself with your brand new lover." he grab the plate of cookies and slam the door shut on me

Its not like I'm going to continue to cheat on Dylan since Fang is my new boss. It was just a one time thing.

_A very wild one time thing!_

But it will never happen again... _Hopefully..._

**-5 Days Later- -Friday at 5:27pm-**

Me and Dylan haven't said anything to each other.

No 'hi's.' No 'bye's.' We don't even look at each other. We avoid each other like the plague. Sleeping different rooms, using different bathrooms, leaving either later or earlier than each other, we even buy/make dinner for each no more. Well, I buy dinner.

And it's not just Dylan ignoring me, Ella and Fan-oh sorry- are in on it too.

Every time I call Ella, no one answers: and anytime I try to even talk to him, he just say,'You have a job, do it.' (No matter how hot he is, I swear I will choke him!)

I'm planning to just ask Nudge if she heard from Ella but shes more interested in why I call , 'Fang.' I'm still debating if I should Tell her or not...

"Max."

I look up and see Iggy at my desk. His usually strawberry, blonde messy hair looked like he actually tired to brush it down.

"Oh hey, what's up?" I'm putting away the rest of my stuff and was about to head home.

"I was thinking that if your not busy, I can take you out to dinner."

I blinked 3 times, "What?"

"No, ha-ha, not like that, I just want to get to know you as my my future sister-in-law. We won't be going now of course, we'll be going to my place first and then to dinner. What do you say?"

Should I? I mean we're just getting to know each other and its not just like were going to have sex or anything.

Not like Iggy going to be any better than Fang... _What?_ Don't look at me like that! You know its the truth!

I bite my lips and nodded, "Yea, sure."

I would love to get to know what make my dearest Ella wanna married this man, but I actually felt weird to go to dinner with Iggy.

I just hope its not awkward.

_-2 Hour Later-_

"Instead of going to the 'nerds' house to study, you guys went to a party, got hickeys and couldn't sleep in the house because your dad thought you guys got the hickeys from the nerds?"

"Yea, our dad don't want us go parties because he didn't want us to get girls pregnant like he did. Twice. In a row."

"Wait, twice in a row?" I asked Iggy in astonishment and laughter.

"Yea I was born 6 months before Fang. Both our mom's was 16."

I was with Iggy and he was telling me a lot of funny stories from when him and was younger.

"After that, our dad avoid us and gave us this long talking about what our sexual liking should be." _**(AN: I have nothing against gay/lesbians.)**_

I instantly stiffen when I heard the deep voice.

I knew it was dangerous to come in this house. I recognize it the moment I saw it, yet I still came in.

I even ask if Iggy lived with anyone and he said yea, him and .

I slowly turn around in my chair, dreaded to see his face, but even as I saw his face, I hold my breath for some unknown reason.

How can someone be so... Darkly perfect!

Uckh...! That don't even make sense!

It doesn't matter, its my thoughts. Its not like I have to be correct or make sense all the time.

we stared into each eyes, not saying a thing. If you looking at me only, it'd probably looks romantic but, if you were looking at Fang looking at grass growing. blocking his emotions so no one can see.

"Okay, so how do you guys know each other?"

I swing around in my chair to see a very irritated Iggy.

"What?"

"Don't try that, I know you Fang from somewhere, where?"

I look over at Fang, only to see him rise and drop his shoulder, as if to say _'Say whatever you want.'_

_I hate you_, I glared at him.

He shrugged and I glared at again before turning back around. I swear I saw him smirked.

I swallowed whatever was in my mouth -spit- and let out a breath.

"I, we had...sex."

I watch Iggy to see what Iggy going to do and to my surprise, he only laugh. "I knew it!"

"Uh, you did?"

"Yea, you were glowing and blushing throughout the whole interview. When he even glimpse at you, you turned beet red."

I felt my cheeks getting warm and I listen to Fang snickering in the background. "Was not! He was look at me the whole interview!"

Iggy sigh and turn towards Fang, "How many times have I told you Fang? Don't seduce our future workers."

I didn't look back but I'm pretty sure Fang shrugged, again.

"No it wasn't like that!" I quickly jump in to defend both me and Fang. I Explain why I what happen between me and Fang and to make, I tell him why I when out in the first place.

Iggy was silent for a moment before he asked about Ella.

"O, Ella was there, but she got drunk and we carried her back to the car. Didn't you come pick her up?" From what I remembered, Nudge said that Ella text her and said Iggy came and picked her up.

He shake his head.

Why would Ella do this? What have gotten into her? I hope she didn't take me seriously, I was only joking with her when I said that. I can't believe this! I can't and I won't. Ella's, hopefully still the sweet and innocent girl I know.

Noticing the the thick tensity in the air, stood up in my chair, making that annoying scraping noise I hate. "I need to pee."

I need to get out of here.

_-Fang's PoV- **(whaaat?)**_

"Why did you invite her here?" I turn towards Iggy as soon as I heard the bathroom's door close.

He smiled and relaxed his shoulders and lean back, "I'm getting to my wife's sister."

"Don't feed me that shit, I know you can't still be in love with Ella. When was the last time you guys have some good fucking?"

"Fang, not every relationship have to deal with sex."

"So I'm guessing for a long while now."

"Avoid me," he mumbled.

"Ha-ha! So that's why you've been so grumpy lately," I laugh.

When we were in the 7th grade, Iggy dated this girl. Long story short, she cheated on him, he broke up with her, cried like a baby and made a vow never to cheat on his girlfriends. The faithful little Iggy have been able to keep his promise... _So far._

I see the way Nudge look and act around Iggy. The wistful glances, the yearning looks I see her giving him when he isn't looking, the envy in Nudge's eyes anytime Ella and Iggy are together. I can practically read Nudge like a book anytime shes around Iggy. Its about time Nudge snatch him up from Ella.

"Fang, what type of girls you like?"

"_Type?_ I don't have a type. _Girls_ are my type Igs. You know this."

He rolled his eyes and fold his arms. "No, not girls you will have sex with, girls you'll date."

"We are brothers right?" I watch as Iggy nodded his head slowly. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because _Fang_, I care about who and when my dearest brother is going to get married. Plus dad asked about you."

"Why wont that old man leave me alone?" I frowned.

"You know exactly why. All the things you've done, I'm surprise he doesn't have you on leash."

I didn't say anything because I know he right. I've done some stuff and rather not talk about them.

"You need to settle down. Your not going have women running after you forever. Your 29 and you need take interest in dating and getting married to a girl! Not a hoe you think you love."

"I am interest in a girl."

"O, who?" Iggy suddenly looked interested.

"Max." Without thinking, I had blurred out her name. Then I realize I was right. I'm actually interested in Max.

Iggy sigh, partly happiness and disappointment. "I'm glad your interest in someone but someone already put a ring on it. Why would you wanna ruin a perfectly good relationship?"

I about to answer when I heard Max yelled, "I'll come home when I wanna fucking come home Dylan! Your not fucking talking to me anyways!"

I hear feet stomping and then she saw our faces and she suddenly smiled. "Are we going to dinner now?"

Iggy nodded his head and we got ready to leave. Before we headed out, I grab Iggy by the hand and draw back and whispered, "Don't seem like a perfectly good relationship to me."

_-At The Restaurant-_

"I still can't believe Iggy own this place. Wow."

I watch Max as she spin around in circles in the booth, admiring the classic surroundings. She looks like a kid at a carnival.

She look so cute. Skin still glowing and the gold light, it gives her golden aura.

_...Uh?_ Catching myself, I wonder where that thought could of come from.

"How do he do it? Running both Itex and the restaurant?"

"I mostly run Itex you know."

"Really?" Max asked, cocking a brow skeptically. "Then why he did he do the interview?"

"He told me I either I'm too intimidate or I seduce them."

"I still don't believe you," Max said.

"That's OK," I reply smoothly, moving my hands to her hands that were on the table and pick up 2 of Max's soft fingers and bring them closely to my lips. "As long as you believe me at the end of the night." To finish her off, I kiss her gently on her fingers.

Yanking her fingers away and cuddling it close to her chest, Max face turn red and she shuddered, "P-please lets keep our re-relationship professional... Where did Iggy?"

"Iggy is the back preparing our dinner." I lean back in my chair.

"Oh that's nice of him."

"No, its because he had to work tonight. Sneaky bastard."

Max smile but her cheeks was still pink.

"Why are you like this?" She ask without warning.

"Uh?"

"Why are you flirting with me? You know I'm married and working with you and yet you continue to flirt like it doesn't matter. You flirt with me when no body is around and when I try to talk to you at the workplace, you shut me up... Why?"

I stare at Max in bewilderment (as bewildered as I'm going to show).

_Who is this girl? Who do she thinks she is? I didn't wanna talk to her because I didn't have to time with all these paperwork to get finish first before I paying attention to her._

_And I cant exactly tell her that's sometimes I think about her, it takes all my self control to calm down my big monster._

"So let this right, you want me to flirt with you when other people are around too?" I said slowly, suppressing a smile.

Max cheeks lightly turn pink, not very noticeable but it doesn't mean she isn't. "Well not really..."

"Tell me about yourself."

I want to know who this girls thinks she is.

"No I want to know about you first."

I didn't say anything at first but I then comply. "Well I was born on Nov-"

Max stop me before I can finish my word. "No, I don't wanna know who is, I want to know who Fang is."

I was quiet.

This is definitely a first. I stared into her chocolate brown eyes filled with interest, what I think is joy and maybe flirt.

"...OK. What do you want to know?"

For who knows how long, we were sitting at the booth, drinking wine after wine, talking about each other likes, dislike, interest, etc. I didn't realize I was a complete opposite of Max. We had some things in common here and there but other than, we are different in every way.

Max was born in a poor environment and at one point, had to live with this girl name _Angel_. I, on the other hand, was born in rich environment with maids and butlers. Both me and Max had to learn how to fight to defend our self but for different reason. The list goes on and on.

_Grrr!_

The sound of Max's stomach was so load, it turned heads.

"Where is Iggy? I'm getting hungry." Pouting, Max rubbed her tummy.

"Yea, the whole restaurant can tell."

"Shut up lover-boy," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"That's wrong, its lover-_man_!"

I couldn't help it, Max's laugh made me smile. Suddenly she seem surprised But her smile still remains.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your smile, its just so... Uch!"

I laugh at what she said and smoothly asked, "It turn you on doesn't it?"

"Lets not expand your ego any bigger," made a stop sign with her hands.

"So that means it does." I smirk and flash my special smile one more time.

"Out the corner of my eyes, I see Iggy walking to our booth. "So you made him smile. Good job Max."

Max jumped, I'm guessing she didn't realize that he was coming because she was too busy staring into my eyes and my smile.

"What am I, a puppy?" I asked pointedly.

"No, a Scorpio," Iggy reply slickly.

"Where is our food?" Max cut in.

"O why of course, ma'lady," Iggy bowed and clapped his hands and waiters and waitress came and put a lot of plates on our table. Sliding in next to me, Iggy smiled and said, "Lets dig in."

Iggy didn't even finish before Max already eating.

...

After the dinner, we went back to Iggy and my place and there it was decide that I'll bring Max back to the work place so she can drive car back to her place.

"We're here," I said, unlocking the car door.

"Thanks for the ride," Max said.

I nodded my head in response and look out the window.

Déjà vu...

But this time, I didn't look at her because I wanted her to be mad at me, I didn't at her because if I do, I'ma wanna kiss her. I would want to kiss her and push my tongue down her pink throat. I don't like talking other guy's and only reason I did had sex with Max the other night because I hadn't sex since 2 weeks and I started to feel stuffed.

"Fang?"

I look over at Max to realize that she been staring at me the whole time. Her big, brown chocolate eyes was looking dead in mines. "About Saturday night, can we pretend it didn't happen?"

I was shocked by this. Usually, girls would boost and brag about having sex with me. Is it something she doesn't like about me? Why doesn't she want to know about us? ...Great now I sound like desperate. God I hate this.

...Is this how those girls felt when I told them that?

Instead of voicing my thoughts, I nodded, like the close off guy I am. Max gave a look then said in a cherry voice, "I had fun thou."

"Yea, whatever," I muttered dejectedly.

"Bye." She still try to keep her smile.

I didn't reply to her as she leaves and when I heard the door closed, I felt something break in me. something I'm not use to anymore.

_What, whats this feeling? I feel strange in the chest. I don't, I don't understand it and I feel like breaking something. I feel like I should do something... Is this... Rejection? ... It is! Have I really forgot how it felt? It'd been so long since I had been rejected by a girl. More than a century now.__But why am I feeling rejected? I have plenty of girls who would love to have sex with me. Nick Venom. Fang. I don't need some married girl who didn't love her husband enough not to cheat on him. I got Iggy, my sex buddies, and myself._

_-Max's PoV-_

_Whats wrong with me? why didn't I explained why I don't want anyone to know? People know I'm married, and if word gets to Dylan and he finds out that Fang is my boss, hes gonna be really mad. And whats with that look on Fang's face? He looks like a kid who didn't get what he wants._

Without realizing it, I had been thinking about Fang the whole car ride home. The way he looks, the way he flash his heart melting smile, his unbelievably black eyes, his firm lips, the way he talks-! What am I doing? I'm married! Stop it!

I walk in the house only to be slapped in the face by the wonderful smell of candles and ... _A girl moaning!?_

**0.$.0**

**Authors**** note**

_**Hi...**_

_**Before you get mad and start preparing to kill me, I got authors block.**_

_**I never thought that'll happen to me. I completely lost how I'm gonna continue this story so... I not sure how this chapter is good so, please tell me.**_

_**I know your not blind and I know you see that review button. Please review. Too much is never enough!**_


	6. Our Marriage Is Falling Apart

**This story was meant to entertain and not to offen. ****And this is gonna get a little dirty and crazy, so I'll warn when its gonna happen.**

**Happy New Year and I wish the best of luck to you all!**

**Welcome to All Is Fair In Love And War**

I raced up the stairs and open my bedroom door. The closer I got, the louder the moans seem, and it only made me even madder.

"Dylan!" I yelled, push the door open.

Everything I had in my hands drop.

What I saw completely shock me. I didn't expect this, at least not now. If I saw this before, I wouldn't be too surprised but now, its really strange.

"Max-uch..!" When he said my name, he groaned and closed his eyes.

My mouth was as wide as my eyes. What do you do in a situation like this? Do you cry? Laugh? Get mad?

Quickly, he clean himself up.

"D-Dylan? W-whats going on?" I stuttered.

"Max, I can explain," he was coming closer and I was backing up more.

I don't want him to touch me!

"E-ex-explain w-what?" My voice was breaking.

He kept repeating that. 'I'll explain everything' or 'Max please just listen to me.' But I couldn't. There was nothing to explain.

What is there to explain?

"You were masturbating on our bed... No,_my_ bed!"

Its that simple.

"Max, I know this looks worng but-!"

"_Look_? This is worng!"

"Max," Dylan came closer and tried to tonch my cheek but I slap his hands away.

"Dont tonch me."

Instantly, his face was completely hurt and sad.

I was already in the next room and Dylan is still naked.

"Okay so, I can't have sex with you, any other girl and now I can't fucking masturbate?" He's getting mad, but all I heard was 'I can't have sex with any other girl and now I can't fucking masturbate?'

"So you admit that you be fucking some other girl?"

"Fine, you know what? I did fuck another girl! Every night I go out, a girl is bouncing in my hands. Maybe even 2. But you know why I fuck some dumb slut? Because we never do anything extra nasty."

The moans from the computer seem gotten louder. "Yes! Yes! Oh yes baby, fuck me harder!" The computer blared.

"Oh so you want me to smutty?"

"Yes, I want you to be nasty!"

"Okay, lets list all the pornography things you want me to do?"

**(A.N. So from this point forward, this story is gonna get alittle dirty, so either you skip it, or read it. All up to you, but dont say I didn't warned you.)**

"Okay, uhm, when was the last time you suck my dick?"

I don't remember but a pretty long time. A few months, maybe a year... Eh, doesn't matter.

"Next time I suck your dick will be the time you actually earn a 'B' in eating me out."

"Oh so what grade do I always get?"

"If I'm lucky, I might get a 'C+' or a 'C,' but mostly, its a fucking 'D.'"

"So how many guy did you compare me to?"

"It was one night, let it the fuck go! You been having sex forever with other people forever!"

"Okay fine lets go back to the list."

"Yea lets go back to your filthy list Dylan, cause lord knows how fucking important that list is."

He ignored me,"Anal sex."

I slap him in his face.

Holding his cheek, he look at me, "What the fuck Max?"

"Your brave you know that? Your fucking brave. I love that your so fucking brave to even say that to my damn face!"

"I knew this is the reaction I was gonna get," he sigh and shake his head.

"What you expect? You wanted me to say yes? You want me to say yes to you fucking the place where my poop comes out?" I look him in the eyes and clap my hands with every syllable. When he didn't reply, I continued, "Okay Dylan, I'll do it."

He looked at me with surprise, "You will?"

"Yea I will, with only one condition. You get fucked in the ass first."

"... Eh?"

"If you wanna fuck me like that, I wanna see you get fucked like that that first at least once."

"There is no fucking way I going to let another man put his dick up my ass."

"Then your not turning my ass into a cum bucket! Next on the list."

**(A.N. Most of the nasty part is gone now.)**

For about an hour, we argue about sex.

There was alot of things that that I didn't even know exists that told me about. I feel so strange knowing that my husband knew all of this nasty stuff... And its making me wonder.

"Okay Max, I have one last offer. Whips."

"Whips?" I ask.

"Yes you know, being tied up and being hit with a whip."

I don't why but Fang suddenly pop up in my head. He had a whip in his hands and wore that stupid sexy smirk on his face. He winked at me and bite his lips and I can feel my face getting warmer.

Dylan peered into my face for a bit and throw his hands in the air, "And your thinking about some other guy."

"No, I'm not!"

He sighed, knowing I'm lying.

"Max, what are we doing? Were married and here we are, arguing about sex and thinking about other people. When the fuck did we became this married couple? We seem more like kids playing house than a married couple to me."

Dylan's right. We are married but we are acting like kids. Plus I'm tired.

I close my eyes for a moment and breathe.

I open my eyes and nodded my head, giving in.

"I love you Max. Do you know that?"

"Yea, I know. I love you too."

He lean in and hug me but something was off.

He smells like perfume... But it isn't mines.

I'll just let him go for now. Why start another problem?

-Monday-

Today is a welcoming ceremony for new employees.

I was in a conference room and Fang is giving us the longest lecture about the workplace and the stuff we need to do. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, I was paying attention to him.

He was avoiding looking at my face. Look everywhere, everybody and everything but me.

But it wasn't just that. It was what he did afterwards that piss me off.

"Any questions?" Fang asked.

I raise my hand.

He looked at my hand but looked away and nodded his head, "You may may all leave."

I blinked.

Did he just ignored my hand?

I waited until everyone left before I went up to him. He was packing things up.

"Fang." I said to him.

"Go do your job ," he didn't look at me.

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"... Look at me."

He didn't move and his back was facing me.

I put my hand on his should turn him around. That when he look at me.

Fang's face was emotionless as always. His eyes guarded as well.

"What's worng?" I asked, more softly.

"Nothing," He was about to walk off but I stop him.

"Fang?" I almost tempted to touch his cheeks.

We were quiet for a moment before he sighs. "Okay, I'm sorry Max. I will never ignore you ever again. Are you happy now?"

"Kind of... Why were you mad at me for?"

He hesitantly ansered my question with another question. "Why didn't you want anyone to know?"

"Know about what?"

"About us," He wave his fingers back and fourth between us.

He still on that? Thats why he was mad?

I didn't say that, instead I answered him.

"Because I'm married, Fang. I don't want people to think I go around having sex with random people."

"O so I'm just a random person."

"No that's not what I-"

Fang cut me short, "No, thats exactly what you meant." He took up his stuff and walked away and said, "Excuse me, I'm going to go do my job. Maybe you should try it."

I stood there in the room, dumb-folded.

_What the fuck just happen?_

-Atfer work-

I was at Nudge place, chilling with a bag of potato chips and a Coke.

"So, what happen between you and ?" Nudge asked as she sat next to me.

I shrugged, "Nothing happen."

"Really Max? Nothing happened. First, you don't tell me why you call him Fang, then today, you 2 were sending daggers at each other down the hallway and plus, you look every tense right now. What up with that name anyways? Fang. Is he a vampire? Is he gonna suck my blood? Is he gonna bite my neck? ...Why are you blushing? Wait... No! What? Really? Haha..! How cliche! So how do you guys meet? And when? Was it good? How many times? Why you never told me about this? What did he..." I block Nudge out my ear and continue watching -whats this?- BET? O, 106 and Park. I've watch this already, I'm gonna watch TBS. Oooh, Family Guy is on.

"Max!" Nudge shouted.

"What?" I look at her with boredom.

"Are you listening to me?"

"No."

"Answer my questions?"

"Fine," I sighed, turning my body to face her.

"When did you guys hook up?"

"The night we went out."

"What? Tell me everything!"

"We had sex," I said.

"Thats not what I meant you dumbass and you know it!" Nudge rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything."

And I did. I told her everything that has to deal with Fang. The night we meet, what he did, the dinner and what happen today. Even told her what happened between me and Dylan last night.

"I don't why he smell like perfume that I don't wear."

"Dear dear," Nudge said gently. "So sweetie, if you think he is cheating, why dont you go tell him that you think he is?"

"Because I don't want anymore drama and I could be smelling things or over reading things. I mean, we literally just stop ignoring each other and for all I know, he could just smell like that because a girl had hugged him that day."

Nudge was about to say something but then the door swung open.

"Yes yes, wait no longer. Its me, your darling Angel!"

Extra as ever, Angel came in the room wearing a light yellow dress and matching flats and a white purse. Her halo blonde hair and big blue eyes adds the effect of her looking innocent. But she is the complete opposite. Evil, mean, devious, rude, she is like demonic Angel.

"Your a week and 2days late," I said sternly.

"Sorry, but I was kinda busy."

"So busy that you couldn't come to our 3weekly meet?"

Every 3 weeks, Angel, Ella, Nudge and I will meet and chat and catch up in each other life's. Number one rule was, no matter how busy we got, we will always come. The last one was last week and was at my place.

"Yea, the guy who was supposed to protect had died and I need a new one."

"Angel, your 26, you don't need to be protected."

"Yes I do! I'm soft, cute, sweet and the daughter of a man who is involved in the black market. You know what they'll do to a innocent girl like me?"

"Send you back like they did the last time?" Nudge said bluntly.

"No Nudge. They'll, they'll... I dont know what they'll do but they'll do something bad, like rape."

"Didn't you try to rape one of the guys Angel?" I jumped back in.

"No, they drugged me."

"That's not what the video showed."

"They edit the video."

"Sure they did," Nudge rolled her eyes.

"At least I don't live in a shoe box."

"This is not a shoe box!"

"If this was a bed room, I would not sleep in here," Angel lift up her bag and feet and look around scornful. "Who know what kind of pesticides live here."

"Leave," Nudge pointed towards the door.

"Aww, come on, don't be like that. Tell me whats happening in your life."

"Its more like what's happening in Max's life because my life is completely normal. I have no problems and I'm worrying about a thing."

Somehow, I feel like Nudge is lying but she processes to tell Angel about my life. Every once in while, I hear Angel gasp and look at me.

"Oooh, so Max, do you want me to help you in your sex life?"

"No, how many times am I going to tell you?"

"Come on, I'm a therapist. I help with these kind of things," Angel was giving me the bambi eyes but I refuse to open my eyes.

"Your a psychoanalytic therapists, not a sex therapist."

"How many times have I told you? A psychoanalysis sometimes deals with sex and couples. So let me help!"

"No, Angel, and that's final."

"But Maxie!" Angel whined.

And the pretty much went like that. Angel, Nudge and me -mostly Nudge and Angel- talking about pointless nonsense.

Another regular night in Max-vill...

For now.

_**Yea, that's it... **_

_**Sorry if its not enough, but thats all I got right now so I'm sorry.**_

_**I hope you liked it.**_

_**And as for guest. You don't have a name, but I hope you read this right now... Not for everybody eyes.**_

_**Bitch, you know you fucking piss me off with that shit about not know fucking speak English! Yes bitch, I came from the motherfucking island of Jamaica! And eat shit you little fucking brat. I would cuss you out in my fucking native tongue bitch, but I know you wouldn't understand shit you just read you little doty gyal! Mi can't stand yuh! Lick my booty hole, eat my pussy! Swallow my pussy hair! Let that shit get caught down your throat! And stop your damn noise and let me cum down your throat! I hope you enjoy this big dick down your throat and I bet you like being fucked in the ass! You little dumb hoe! You little dumb slut! Dont try to let me feel bad because that shit ain't gonna work! ... Now please, don't fucking read my story anymore if your gonna be so fucking disrespectful. Because I'm being disrespectful because of your ignorant ass!**_

_**If your gonna criticized, be nice about it.**_

_**I'm sorry for those who read this and is shock but please, continue reading my story, even thou it took me a year to update... Hehe, get it? No? Ok...**_

_**Anyways thats it! **_

_**R&amp;R please and tell me what you think.**_


End file.
